A variety of fluids, including solutions and suspensions in the pharmaceutical and biopharmaceutical industries, are typically processed and/or prepared (including mixing) in systems including one or more flexible containers, such as flexible bags (sometimes referred to as “biocontainers,” or “bioreactors”), connected by flexible polymeric tubing. For some applications, it is preferred to dispose of the system after use, rather than cleaning and re-using various system components. Such disposable systems are typically referred to as “single-use systems,” (SUSs). If a system is compromised (e.g., due to damage in transit and/or due to handling) and/or there is a risk that liquid contents of the system could leak on personnel coming in contact with the system, the system and contents may have to be discarded. Accordingly, it is desirable to test the system and/or flexible container(s) for leaks before use.
Conventional methods for detecting leaks include, the pressure decay test, immersion test, sniffing, and trace gas detection. While these methods can be effective in certain circumstances, there is a need for improved methods and systems for leak testing.
The present invention provides for ameliorating at least some of the disadvantages of the prior art. These and other advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the description as set forth below.